


Oltre il corpo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arzillo vecchietto [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Romance, fanon ship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Muten è rimasto legato al suo primo vero amore.Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 8. Occhi a cuore.Baba/Muten.





	Oltre il corpo

Oltre il corpo

“Un tempo gli occhi a cuore li riservavi solo per me. Ora sono per tutte le belle ragazze che ti trovi davanti” si lamentò Baba, incrociando le gambe, seduta sulla sua sfera.

Muten la guardò levitare e si passò la mano sulla testa liscia.

“Si dia il caso che sto superando le mie debolezze carnali. Riuscirò a controllarmi anche davanti alle belle ragazze. Niente naso sanguinante e occhi a cuoricino” si vantò.

Baba borbottò: “Resti un pervertito”.

“Inoltre, di te apprezzavo doti che andavano oltre il semplice lato fisico. Quello che mi legava a te era amore” ammise Muten, arrossendo.

[100].


End file.
